


Discord Server

by Saurus1994



Category: Derry Girls (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:28:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 35
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28476183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saurus1994/pseuds/Saurus1994
Summary: Info for joining discord server.
Comments: 7
Kudos: 5





	Discord Server

Hello :)

For anyone interested in chatting about Derry Girls, fanfics and more, I’ve made a discord server! 

Link here: or make comment on this post and we can send updated link :) 

https://discord.gg/u5wyj2Av


End file.
